Challenge Galore
by Dobby's Angel is at Hogwarts
Summary: This is a book of all of my challenges. Enjoy
1. Birdsong: The Villainous Cat

_**Hi Guys. I decided to put all of my challenges into one book, so yeah. SecretClan Challenge below**_

* * *

><p>Birdsong: The Villainous Cat<p>

A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes prowled through a forest. It was dark and the moon floated above the treetops, almost full. She quietly slipped past two cats that were on guard outside of the BirchClan camp. Birdsong looked at her shadow and felt a tremor pass through her body. She crouched, low, behind a bush and watched her shadow change from that of a cat, to that of a bird.

Flapping her black as night winds, she fluttered high into the branches of a tall oak tree. She looked down into the camp with anger seething inside her. Fluttering down, Birdsong landed beside the entrance to the leaders den. Hopping inside, she shifted back into her cat form and unsheathed her claws. The moonlight glinted off of them, showing the sharpness of the claws.

She quietly padded over to the BirchClan leader, Thornstar, who lay curled up in his nest. Birdsong grinned wickedly and lifted a paw. She brought it down in a flash and Thornstar jerked awake, his amber eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Birdsong!" He gasped, but not loud enough for any cat to hear him. "Why?"

Without answering him, she changed back into the small black bird she was and flew out of the den, leaving Thornstar to die slowly by himself, to lose his last life with no one to be with him.

The next morning, Birdsong stood on the edge of the Darkclan border her nose twitching. She was a rabbit, hopping along the border, looking for a stray Clan cat to come along, or a whole border patrol. She knew she could take on a whole clan by herself because of her shape shifting ability.

Birdsong take a distasteful sniff of the air and smelled DarkClan cats near by. Bolting quietly into the cover of a frond of ferns, she watched as four cats appeared around a bramble thicket. She quietly slipped away towards a large birch tree that had low lying branches. Multiple tremors flew through her body and Birdsong saw the ground fall away from her eyes, getting smaller.

She trampled over ferns and other plants, crushing them under her large paws. She let out a roar and the four cats turned around, their fur bristling, their eyes full of terror.

"Badger," a black and white she-cat screeched. "Larkpaw! Go to camp and get help!"

The mottled brown she-cat at Fawnbelly's side hesitated before racing of in the direction of the DarkClan camp. Birdsong rushed at the three remaining cats, pulling her lips back in a snarl. Her beady black eyes searched out Ivypond, who stood beneath an oakbranch.

Birdsong swatted at the branch with one paw and it crashed down upon Ivypond, crushing her. Fawnbelly yowled in fear and raced after her fleeing clanmate.

Birdsong let out an evil cackle and switched back into her cat form. She sighed and settled down on a patch of moss beside the shattered branch and closed her eyes.

_A nap would do me good, _she thought. _Built up energy for more evil duties._

Birdsong woke with the sun shining down on her silver and white pelt. She stretched, working out the kinks in her muscles. Last night, she thought of a new animal to change into. An Adder. It would be perfect for ambushing a warrior, apprentice, leader, queen, elder, kit, etc that lives in RockClan. Birdsong let out an eerie _mrrow _of laughter.

Tremors erupted through her body and her legs disappeard out from under her. She dropped to the ground and pulled herself forward, heading out of DarkClan territory and towards RockClan's. Birdsong knew that her venom would kill a cat slowly and agonizingly. _Darkclaw will be proud, _Birdsong purred. Darkclaw was her Dark Forest mentor. _He will enjoy the amount of cats I've killed by the time I go back there._

She chuckled and slithered along the needle strewn forest floor. The needles soon turned into swaying grass which quickly turned into rock. Birdsong knew she was coming close to the RockClan camp, so she slowed, and flicked out her tongue, tasting the air for scents. She smelled the sweet scent of Boltheart and slithered forward towards the smell. The dark ginger tom loomed ahead of Birdsong heading towards a dip in the rocks that held the camp.

Birdsong let out a loud hiss, getting a hold of Boltheart's attention. The RockClan tom turned around, his eyes narrowed, searching the vast expanse of rocks. Birdsong slowly slithered forward until she was a few tail-lengths away from Boltheart. She coiled and sprung and Boltheart realized too late that danger was near. Birdsong's fangs sunk into Boltheart's shoulder and he yowled in pain.

Birdsong relished in his yowls for a moment before detaching herself from him. A few tremors passed through her, quivering her tail, before she was the beautiful silver and white she-cat with blue eyes once more. She turned and headed away from Boltheart who writhed in pain, his green eyes wide.

"Birdsong," she heared him say weakly. "How could you? I thought you loved me?"

Birdsong looked over her shoulder and smiled wickedly. "I would never love a weakling, Boltheart. I would never." She stopped, turned around, and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. "If you had joined the Dark Forest, I wouldn't have killed you. But you chose to stay with these mouse-hearts, so you are nothing to me!" She rose, her pelt bristling. "_Nothing! _You hear me? _Nothing!_"

Birdsong whipped around and raced off to where there was no Clan territory. Tears streamed from her eyes and she ran blindly through the fields and forests. Finally, she slowed, coming to a stop by a stream.

"I'll show them," she growled. "I'll show them that I'm not the weakling kit they knew. I'll show them all. The Dark Forest gave me my powers for a reason. And that reason is to kill. To rid the world of the Clans forever." She cast a paw down and shattered her reflection that was cast in the water. She turned away and headed towards an opening in the ground, the darkness inviting her in.


	2. Crabstar's Journey

_**SecretClan Challenge**_

* * *

><p>Crabstar's Journey<p>

A small red tom stood on a ledge that overlooked his clan. He felt sorrow and fear building up in his heart as he heard the roar of the monsters close by. A few moons ago, the monsters started coming off of the Thunderpaths and into Clan territory. StrikeClan had already fled their grassy territory and so has MarshClan, from their marshy swamps.

Crabstar sat, wrapping his tail around his paws, watching as his warriors and apprentices huddled by the fresh-kill pile, taking meager bites of the small morsels. He knew that they were scared, knowing that the monsters were close by, almost on the verge of ripping apart TorchClan territory. Gorsefur, Crabstar's daughter, came out of the nursery, her belly large.

She would be having her kit's soon, in less than a moon, and Crabstar would have to break the news to the clan that they would need to leave before then.

Crabstar sighed. "Why does this have to happen to us," he whispered Juniperleaf stepped out of Crabstar's den and the red tom looked at his made with sad eyes. "We'll have to tell them soon, Juniperleaf."

The beautiful light ginger she-cat shook her head sadly. "Do you want to do it now?"

Crabstar swallowed and looked down at his clan once more. Gorsefur was now sitting beside her mate, Stripetail, and was sharing a skinny shrew with him. Crabstar closed his eyes for a moment, on the verge of tears.

He looked back up, into Juniperleaf's golden-blue eyes. "I might as well," he sighed. He turned around. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Rock-Ledge for a clan meeting!"

The cats that were in the clearing looked up at Crabstar and some of the TorchClan cats emerged from their dens. "Cat's of TorchClan! I have grave news to tell. The monsters are getting closer to our camp day by day, and soon we will have to leave our territory, and head after MarshClan and StrikeClan."

Startled gasps erupted from the cats below Crabstar and Juniperleaf. Gorsefur jumped up, her pelt bristling.

"But my kit's will be born in less than a moon! I can't travel like this," she yowled. Stripetail stood and drew his tail along her back.

Yewbark came away from the entrance to the Medicine Cat's Den. "Crabstar, Gorsefur is right. She can't travel while expecting kits, nor can she travel in this weather! It's going to snow in a few sunrises." Yewbark fixed Crabstar with a stern glare. "It's either we stay until the kits are born, or you go without a queen or a medicine cat."

Crabstar drew in a sharp breath while more gasps echoed around the camp. "Yewbark, you can't do that to us. Even if we wait until the kits are born, the camp may be torn to shreds by then. And it would be even worse having kits on our paws during this horrible leaf-bare weather."

The she-cat hissed and hung her head. "I know," she mewed. "I know."

Crabstar turned his attention back to his daughter. "Gorsefur, I would like you to go with Yewbark outside of the territory, to where it is safe." Gorsefur opened her mouth to argue but Crabstar shut her up with a glare. "Now. Yewbark, I know that Cedarwing knows a bit about herbs, and he will help the clan while you two are out of camp."

Stripetail stepped forward. "May I go with her too, Crabstar?"

The TorchClan leader nodded his head, then he turned and disappeared into the shadows of his den.

A quarter moon later, Crabstar sat in a copse of young cedar trees with his clan huddled around him. The monsters had gotten so close to the camp that they couldn't go on border patrols without losing a cat. They had already lost Kinkstripe and Coralpelt to monsters and Ivytail and Icetalon to monsters.

Soon, the whole of Torchclan would have to leave and follow StrikeClan and MarshClan to where it is safe. Crabstar stood and stretched, removing the kinks that had formed in his muscles over night. He could hear the faint roar of the monsters as the worked, tearing down the trees and turning up the rocks. Juniperleaf opened one blue eye and looked at him.

"We're leaving now," she said with sadness in her mew. "Aren't we?"

Crabstar nodded sadly and crossed the clearing to where Gorsefur lay with Yewbark running a paw across the young queens belly.

"It seems like you're going to have at least two kits," Yewbark was saying. She looked up when Crabstar approached. "Gorsefur will be kitting in less than a quarter moon. We can't leave yet."

Crabstar sighed. "I'm sorry, Yewbark, but we'll have to. The monsters are closing in on us and we need to go find StrikeClan and MarshClan." He glanced at the sun that was disappearing behind the horizon. "Hopefully they found the Clans somewhere safe to live."

The TorchClan's leader's green eyes held wisdom, but he was afraid he didn't have enough. _StarClan please save us! _Crabstar sat in the middle of the clearing for a while, watching the sun go down and his ancestors come out, shining brightly. He jumped slightly when he felt a tail on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the blue eyes of Juniperleaf.

"Why don't you come and sleep," she mewed softly. "You'll need it for the journey tomorrow."

Crabstar nodded and let himself be led to the makeshift nests they had made when they had to flee the camp.

The next morning, Crabstar gathered his clan together. They all yawned, not used to being up before dawn. Crabstar waved his tail and, together, they all set off towards a set of rolling hills that Stripetail pointed out the previous night. Juniperleaf walked beside Gorsefur and Yewbark, helping her daughter get along.

Crabstar walked slowly, making sure that the elders, kits, and queens could keep up. The TorchClan leader stopped when they reached an open meadow. The grass swayed in the leaf-bare breeze and Crabstar shivered. Fluffing up his pelt, he trudged on with a light snow beginning to fall around them. Crabstar sighed.

A few sunrises later, Crabstar stood a few tail-lengths away from Gorsefur, who lay on the rock writhing in pain. The TorchClan leader flinched when he heard her screech in pain.

"It's alright, Gorsefur," Yewbark soothed. "They're almost here."

Crabstar watched as Gorsefur stopped a few moments before sqeezing her eyes shut. Ripples crossed over her body and the stick that was in her mouth shattered with a _crack!_

After several long and excruciating moments, Gorsefur ended up with a tom and she-cat. Crabstar felt pride for his daughter and his Clan. _TorchClan is growing_, he purred.

The kits were named Gingerkit- a light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes- and Bumblekit- a dark brown tabby tom. Crabstar though Gingerkit resembled Gorsefur so much and Bumblekit resembled Stripetail.

Crabstar sighed. If a few more days, they would finally arrive where MarshClan and StrikeClan were. Hopefully they could get there without losing any more cats. Yewbark took on an apprentice, Barkpaw, who was as nice as her to any cat.

The TorchClan leader looked up at the bright, blue sky that offered warmth to the cold leaf-bare days. It had stopped snowing that morning, but Crabstar could tell there was more snow along the way. By the way there were dark clouds starting to blow in with the wind, he knew.

It was almost night went it started to snow once more. The sun was still shinning, but it would soon be covered. Crabstar turned away, padded a few paw steps to the edge of a cliff the clan had stopped by, and sighed.

_Starclan please let us get to our new territory safely. And please let Gorsefur and her kits make it through these mountains and the horrible weather._

Crabstar looked up to the sky. Dark clouds covered the shining sun, extinguishing any warmth that it would have provided during these dark, dark times.


	3. Five Words: Part 1: Beauty

_**This Challenge is for SecretClan. We had to chose five words. So this part, and the next four are each word.**_

Beauty. That one word ran through Mistystar's mind as she raced over the WindClan moor. She was going back to her own territory after meeting with Onestar. Beauty. That's what she saw as she looked down at the lake, the fading sun being reflected in the rippling surface.

Mistystar thought she'd never see a more beautiful sight in her life, but she was wrong. When the sun started dipping farther behind the horizon, Silverpelt started changing in colors. From a pale, sky blue, to pinks, purples, and oranges. Mistystar slid to a stop to admire the scene before her. She heard a shout behind her and turned to see Reedwhisker racing towards her from the direction of the WindClan camp.

Mistystar figured that her son would like to watch the sun set with her, but they had to get back to the RiverClan camp to tell her Clan the knews. But the beauty was too much for Mistystar. She stared at the surface of the lake, awe-struck as Reedwhisker came to a stop beside her.

"We should be getting back to camp," he mewed quietly.

Mistystar nodded and started walking forward, but not towards the RiverClan camp, towards the lake.

"M-Mistystar," Reedwhisker called out, sounding worried. Mistystar ignored him and continued padding towards the lake. "Where are you going?"

"You know, Reedwhisker," she mewed to her son. "I'm going to the lake so I can enjoy the beauty of it. Do you want to join me?"

"O-okay." His confusion was clear to Mistystar and she continued to walk, the moorland grass under her feet turning to pebbles.

They clacked together as Mistystar and Reedwhisker padded towards the edge of the water. Mistystar only stopped when she felt the water lapping at her paws. Feeling the light Greenleaf breeze blowing through her pelt, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful," Mistystar spoke up after a few moments of silence. Opening her eyes, she looked out across the lake, watching waves form and crash onto the shore.

Reedwhisker nodded. "Yes, it is," he sighed. "But we really should be getting ba-"

"Shush," Mistystar hissed, flattening her ears. "I want to enjoy this beauty in silence."

The RiverClan leader heard her son gulp, but ignored it, watching the lake as the sun sunk even further behind the horizon. It would be dark soon and they'd need to get back to camp as soon as possible, but Mistystar felt herself being pulled towards the lake.

She took a step forward, her paw hitting the surface and water splashed on her fur. Mistystar heard pebbles clack as Reedwhisker jumped to his feet. Mistystar ignored him, continuing to pad forward into the lake. The water was up to her belly by now, sending chills through her body.

She heard yowls echo through the air around her and heard pawsteps pounding down from the moorlands. She guess that Onestar and some of his warriors had spotted her going into the lake. She didn't care, she just kept walking forward into the lake that was shrouded in beauty.


	4. Five Words: Part 2: Berries

_Berries. Berries. Berries. _Greystripe kept repeating that word in his mind as he raced through the ThunderClan territory. His paws pounded on the leaf-strewn forest floor and the sunlight shone down here and there through the breaks in the thick canopy of the trees.

Before he had left camp, Jayfeather had asked him to find berries. He hadn't specified what kind, but only said not to get the death berries- everyone knew what they looked like because of Firestar's orders for Jayfeather to teach the clan about herbs. So Greystripe had asked Bumblestripe and Blossom fall to help him collect any berries that they could find. Greystripe spotted a bush up ahead of him and slowed down to a trot.

The sun shined off of the blue berries as he padded closer. _Jupiner,_ Greystripe thought as he reached forward to nip some off.

_Berries. Berries._ The skin on one of the berries ripped slightly and the sweet tasting juices dripped onto his tongue. He tried not to swallow the juices because he wasn't sure what exactly they would do to him.

_Berries. Berries._ He started to gather the small branches loaded with berries and set them next to him, gathering the branches into a pile for him to carry back to camp. There was a rustling in the bushes ahead of Greystripe and Bumblestripe and Blossomfall appeared with multiple branches of different colored berries in their jaws.

Greystripe exchanged nods with them and picked up his branches; they filled his mouth and their mouth watering aromas filled his nostrels. Together, he and his kin turned and started to walk back to camp. They hear a loud yowl and, knowing it was Bramblestar, picked up their pace _Berries. Berries._ Greystripe thought as he trotted back to camp.

Greystripe pushed his way through the thorn barrier, the thorns tugging at his pelt, with Bumblestripe and Blossomfall following close behind him. _Berries…does Jayfeather want us to get more?_ He asked himself as he trotted towards the medicine den where Jayfeather sat outside of the entrance.

Once he reached Jayfeather, he sat the branches down and a berry caught on one of his teeth, tearing the skin a bit and having the savory juices trickle on his tongue once more. He tried his best not to swallow the berry's juice. _Berries_, Greystripe sighed in his head. He loved berries but could eat them because he doesn't have proper herb training so he doesn't know which ones are safe or not.

Greystripe looked up to where Bramblestar stood on Highledge, looking down at his Clan. The gray tom sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws, ready to listen to what Bramblestar had to say.

"Cat's of ThunderClan," Bramblestar started. "I would like you to know that Jayfeather needs all the berries he can get. But don't take all berries. Just a few branches here and there."

_Berries._ The word ran through Greystripes mind as Bramblestar paused. It kept repeating itself in his head, continuously. _Berries. Berries. Berries._


	5. Five Words: Part 3: Smoke

Tigerheart raced away from the ShadowClan camp. Smoke blocked his view of his fleeing Clanmates. The Greenleaf sun had caught twigs and dry leaves on fire, causing the cats in the camp to break out into a frenzy. The queens, elders, and kits were the first to be taken out of the camp and towards the lake shore.

Smoke started slinking through the pines trees, crowding around their trunks waiting for a cat to wander into it. Tigerheart always thought that smoke seemed eerie and deadly, always calling his name, inviting him to walk into the dark grey fog. But he never complied to it's wished, only this time, he felt a strong pull towards it, so he slowed down, peering into the smoke that was still creeping after his Clanmates.

"Tigerheart," he heard a soft voice call out and it send chills down his spine. His hackles rose; he wanted to turn around and pelt after his Clanmates, but he couldn't. His feet felt frozen to the ground until he felt the need to wander into the smoke once more.

It was almost like there was something tied to him and someone was on the other side, pulling him towards them. "Tigerheart."

The soft voice came again and his hackles raised even more, his heart starting to race. He figured that every cat that passed by him could hear the pounding of his heart and he thought that it was going to burst out of his chest. He took a shaky step forward, then another one, but this time it wasn't so hesitant. The smoke called his name again, and he perked his ears. This voice sounded familiar, way too familiar.

Curious to find out what it was, he trotted forward into the smoke. It forced it's way into his lungs and he could barley breath. His eyes were squinted and they burned. He shook with a cough as the voice called out again. His heart started to race even more as the smoke closed in on him, shutting him out from the outside world. Suffocating him.

But Tigerheart wouldn't let the smoke take him away from his family. His bond with them was too strong. He backed away, but he felt something pull him forwards once more and his feet froze to the ground, like the smoke had pinned him down. The voice spoke again, this time sounding closer and he felt the breath stir his earfur.

"Tigerheart," it said. "Come join us, my son."

Tigerheart jerked his head back, and looked around, his mind reeling. He gulped and started to back away but felt someone shove him forwards. He whipped around, glaring through the trees, but he found no one.

The smoke started to grow thicker, making it hard to see and blocking everything from his view. Smoke is a deadly thing at times, and for Tigerheart, this was one of those times. Tigerheart started to cough, the smoke choking him, closing in on him more until he could barley breath. Smoke, deadly smoke, black, grey, and hurtful. Smoke.


	6. Five Words: Part 4: Dreams

Spottedleaf tossed and turned in her nest of moss and bracken, trying to fall asleep. But it never came. She sighed loudly and looked up through the ferns at Silverpelt. Her ancestors shined brightly and the moon shone in the night sky. She new that tomorrow there would be a Gathering but she'd be too tired if she couldn't get any sleep tonight.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her and- even though she thought it strange- relaxed in its cool waters and let it take her out to sea.

Spottedleaf was surrounded in blackness and she figured that she wasn't dreaming. _Dreams_. She sighed and she felt as if her body was floating in mid-air. _Dreams_. Spottedleaf kept hearing the word repeated in her mind, as if someone was whispering the word into her ear.

_Dreams._ As the word went through her mind again, she saw a flash of a dark ginger pelt, running across the black expanse inside her head. She knew who it was right away. _Firepaw_, she smiled in her dream, and sighed happily as she took off after him.

Ever since Spottedleaf had met Firepaw, she had fallen madly in love with him and had dreamt of him every night. Dreams. So many dreams about him, Spottedleaf could name them all. Dreams, dreams, and more dreams about him and this was one of those nights that she would get to dream about him. Spotedleaf felt so happy as she bounded behind him.

His tail-tip tickled her pink nose and she sneeze. She heard him chuckle and sped up so she was racing beside him, the blackness around her turning into the forest where ThunderClan lives. Firepaw purred as Spottedleaf raced beside him and she felt free again, not like she felt when she was awake, always confined by the Medicine Cat code.

"Firepaw," Spottedleaf breathed and he turned his green gaze onto her. She felt chills shoot up her spine and she slowed down. Looking around, Spottedleaf found that they were in the Sandy Hollow. "I've always wanted to admit this," she paused, looking away, feeling her pelt heat up with embarrassment, "but, I…I love you."

Firepaw looked taken aback and Spottedleaf felt regret starting to burn inside of her. But after a heartbeat, the shock was removed and was replaced with love.

"I love you too, Spottedleaf," he purred and rubbed his cheek on Spottedleaf's jaw.

She entwined her tail with his and relished in the moment before the dream ended. Spottedleaf sighed inwardly. _Dream. That's the only place I can admit to him that I love him. Dreams. Dreams. Dreams._ Spottedleaf couldn't stop repeating the word inside her head. It was as if she was being forced to think it, to get it burned into her mind, to let her know that this is where you can admit the things that you can't admit in the waking world.

Spottedleaf looked up into Firepaw's green eyes and noticed that he was fading away.


	7. Five Words: Part 5: Lovely

Moonflower sighed as she curled up in her nest of moss and bracken that was in the back of the nursery in the ThunderClan camp. Her two kits mewled and squirmed into the crook of her belly, starting to knead her stomach for her milk. It was the end of the last Greenleaf day and tomorrow would be the start of Leaf-fall. The ThunderClan queen watched her kits with loving eyes until a queen spoke up from the other side of the nursery.

"They are lovely, Moonflower," the queen purred.

Moonflower nodded and looked up to face the brown tabby and white she-cat. Swiftbreeze's yellow eyes glowed in the dark den and her two kits wriggled by her side.

"Yes, Swiftbreeze," she mewed softly. "They are so, very lovely."

Swiftbreeze chuckled and laid her head down on her paws, closing her eyes. Moonflower did the same, hoping that she would get a good sleep tonight beside her two lovely daughters. Moonflower let out a faint purr as she felt the kneading of paws stop. She knew her kits were settling down for the night and Moonflower was grateful for it. Usually her kits are the ones who would want to stay up late, but not tonight.

Before Moonflower could let unconsciousness take over her, she felt one of her kits stir and she opened her eyes to see Bluekit standing in front of Moonflower's nose.

"Moonflower," she mewled quietly, her blue eyes shining. "I can't sleep. Snowkit keeps kicking me."

Moonflower chuckled softly and shifted herself in the nest while Snowkit gave a mewl of protest, but quickly fell back asleep.

"Alright," Moonflower sighed. "You may lay here, out of reach of your sister, okay?"

Bluekit nodded and climbed into the nest once more, resting her head on Moonflower's forepaw. The queen licked Bluekit a few times to sooth her before resting her own head on the other silver-grey paw. Sighing, she closed her eyes. _Now may I get some rest?_ She asked herself, grunting. Even though she admired her daughters blue eyes, how lovely they were, she knew that they needed to be closed, shut away from the world, just until it became light once more.

Moonflower envied how lovely her kits are, how beautiful they both were, and how sleek and lithe they were. Even though they were her daughters, she can still envy them, right?_Some mothers do that now and then_, Moonflower thought to herself. _I hope so._

As Moonflower came onto the brim of unconsciousness, one last word ran through her mind before she fell over the edge. Just one small word that could mean a thousand things to one cat. So many different meanings that, that one little word could cause. It could cause two cats to fall in love as it is spoken, it could cause two cats to become rivals if it is spoken in the wrong way…to the wrong cat. But to Moonflower, she knew the real meaning of it and only that one meaning. Lovely.


	8. Rockpaw's Disaster

_**SecretClan Challenge**_

Rockpaw's Disaster

A light grey tom padded through a dense forest with his mentor, Roseheart, a dark ginger she-cat, and Thornspot, a dark brown tom with white paws. They were on a hunting patrol, heading towards Green-Meadows, a large grassy clearing that's drenched in sunlight during the day.

Rockpaw inched forward, catching the scent of a squirrel just ahead. He looked back at Roseheart and she nodded, giving him permission to stalk the fuzzy, grey mammal. The stocky apprentice trotted forward for a few tail-lengths, then stopped and dropped low to the ground. He kept his tail still and- making sure he didn't step on any twigs or crackly leaves- drew himself forward.

Rockpaw heard a rustling up ahead and saw a fluffy, grey tail appear underneath a bush. He waggled his haunches and pushed off with his strong back legs, launching himself into the air. Unsheathing his claws, he landed, but too short. The squirrel took off at a run, not caring to run up trees for safety. Rockpaw bolted after it, jumping over bushes and low-lying branches to stay close to the fleeing squirrel.

The squirrel made a sudden sharp turn, making Rockpaw slide into a patch of brambles.

"Fox-dung," he hissed, detaching him self from the prickly branches. As soon as he was free, Rockpaw shot after the squirrel which was now racing up a rise. Rockpaw pushed harder with his strong legs, the trees starting to whiz past him at a faster rate. Suddenly, the squirrel disappeared into the branches of a pine. Rockpaw hissed again and launched himself up the tree.

Branches rattled as the squirrel jumped from one to the other overhead and needles rained down on Rockpaw's head, tickling his ears. He shook his head, dug his claws into the bark and started clawing his way up the tree, not wanting to give up his pursuit. He heard a crash down below him before seeing the squirrel fall to the ground. Rockpaw glanced up and then back down to the broken branch. _The branch it was on must have broke…great more running._

With a groan, Rockpaw sheathed his claws and dropped from the tree. The squirrel was already running over the top of the hill, so the muscular, young tom gave chase…again. Rockpaw started to gain speed as he was running down the slope after the squirrel. He heard a strange rumbling coming far behind him, but he didn't pay any attention to it because he though it was thunder for a coming storm. He cast a quick glance toward the sky.

It was clear. No clouds were in sight and the sun shining brightly. Rockpaw shook the worry out of his pelt and surged forward. The distance between him and the squirrel grew smaller and smaller as Rockpaw gained more and more speed. The thundering grew louder but Rockpaw ignored it.

The squirrel scrambled over a log that was lying across the path and when it was his turn, Rockpaw launched himself over it, using his strong back legs to propel himself over the fallen forest giant.

Rockpaw hesitated after he landed, wondering how far he had run. Tasting the air, he scented a faint trace of IceClan. Shrugging it off, he took off after the squirrel once more. His muscles started to burn and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He took a deep, shaky breath and perked his ears. The rumbling sounded closer now, so the light grey tom looked over his shoulder.

He yowled in terror. A huge, grey boulder was rolling down the slope after him, crushing the tree trunk into pieces. Rockpaw gulped and tried to run even faster, even though his muscles screamed in protest. The boulder gained speed and came closer; Rockpaw's heart was racing and his eyes were wide with fear.

Rockpaw didn't care about the squirrel anymore. He was intent on saving his life, but the hill went on for a long while, not sloping down until the stream that ran through the forest. And that wasn't for another many, many tree lengths. Branches cracked and twigs were crushed as the boulder thundered down the hill towards Rockpaw. He was running at full speed now, but his energy was diminishing quickly.

"_Starclan save me," _he yowled to his ancestors, who were in the sky. _Why can't they help me,_ he asked himself. _Why can't they stop the rock?_

A strange scent started unfolding around him and he heard a small, sweet voice. "Because, Rockpaw," it said soothingly. "This is your fate. We cannot stop it. I'm sorry."

With that, the voice and scent faded away. Rockpaw's fur was standing on end and his tail streamed out behind him as he bolted for safety. He heard a crash, then a groan of wood. Branches cracked and a big trunk of a great oak came crashing down. The boulder flew under the falling trunk and Rockpaw let out a screech of terror as it caught his tail.

He tumbled, catching a glimpse of the squirrel in front of him. Rockpaw howled in pain as his legs were crushed. Soon, he didn't feel anything, just an excruciating pain. The world around his faded away as his life slipped away. His eyes grew dim. The boulder had crushed the apprentice dead.

Thornspot stepped out from behind a large holly bush. His pelt rippled as his muscles moved underneath of it. He looked at the boulder, which was now stopped, up against a sturdy willow tree. He walked up to Rockpaw, who lay unmoving on the leaf covered floor.

He chuckled menacingly. "You deserved it," he whispered. "I'm glad I pushed that boulder."


	9. The Emotions Shown Red

_**This is a SecretClan Challenge.**_

* * *

><p>The Emotions Shown Red<p>

A dark grey she-cat with light grey dapples sat in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Her eyes were a dark hazel, almost a dark grey, as she stared down at her brother. There were cries of pain as cats looked around at the ruined camp. Hailheart was unmoving underneath her gaze. She looked up at the darkening sky where dark clouds gather for a coming storm.

Sweetflower turned and bounded out of the camp and down to the lake. She skidded to a stop, the pebbles shifting under her paws. Near the water sat Sunshadow, a bright ginger tom with a black underbelly. She padded towards him, her eyes during a bright red. She felt compassion for the mighty tom burn deep within her.

"Sunshadow?" She mewed softly as she came up behind him. He looked over his shoulder, his gaze connecting with hers. "Are you okay?"

He shifted his position as she sat down next to him. "ThunderClan has lost so much," he mewed, rain beginning to fall from the sky. "Hailheart, Snowstar, Lilyfur." He trailed off as he said Lilyfur's name.

The striking tabby she-cat was his mother and she was killed in the battle with ShadowClan. Sweetflower gently laid her tail over his shoulders. "It'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>Sweetflower jerked awake in her nest, her pounding heart starting to calm. She shook her head, trying to cast away the memory. Looking around the den, she remembered there being so much room and so few warriors to take up the space. Now that ThunderClan was strong again, the Warrior's den was full again. Sweetflower heard soft snoring beside her and looked to see her sister, Nightsong, still fast asleep. Standing and stretching, she crossed the den, careful not to step on any tails spilling out of a nest, and pushed her way into the clearing.<p>

She lifted her muzzle towards the sky and drew in all the scents flying around her in the soft Greenleaf breeze. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground, pawing at it, enjoying the sensation of solid ground beneath her paws. Crossing the hollow, she bounded up the fallen rocks to Highledge and stood outside of her leader's den.

She called for him. "Come in, Sweetflower," he mewed, his purr sounding as deep as ever. Her eyes were her normal green, but they turned red as she entered the dimly lit den. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sunstar," Sweetflower purred. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my best friend?"

As her eyes adjusted, the she-cat saw Sunstar shake his head. "Only you, Sweeflower," he chuckled.

"W-what about me?" Sweetflower stammered, faking hurt.

"You're special," Sunstar mewed. "A different cat. Not like any other."

Sweetflower shrugged. ". Anyway, would you like to come hunting?"

Sunstar turned. "Sure."

With that, the two cats exited the den, bounded down the fallen rocks, and exited the camp. Sweetflower bounded ahead, stirring up leaves that covered the forest in ThunderClan territory. She wanted to try the Abandoned Two-leg nest to see if they would have a successful hunt there. When they arrived, they came to a stop at the edge of the clearing. Only then did they hear something romping through the undergrowth and a strange squeal.

With her pelt bristling, Sweetflower turned and peered through the trees only to whip around when Sunstar let out a howl. She turned to see him being carried away by a two-leg kit.

"Sunstar!" Sweetflower gasped. She darted after the two-leg kit, clawing at its legs. The kit ran faster and soon, Sweetflower's lungs were burning, crying out for air. She felt her heart break in two as Sunstar was carried farther away from here. "No!"

"I'll come back for you, Sweetflower," she heard him shout.

Tears threatened to spill down Sweetflower's cheeks and her eyes turn a dark grey. "No." She slumped to the grown, squeezing her eyes shut. "NO!" She threw her head back and leg out a heartbroken yowl. "No," she cried. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she lay on the forest floor. "Sunstar," she wailed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sweetflower woke under the trees with the morning sun dappling her pelt. Her heart ached and her muscles screamed as she stood up. She looked into the trees where she last saw the two-leg kit carrying Sunstar. Feeling rage burning inside her, her eyes turned a bright green- their original color. She whipped around and raced back to camp.<p>

Bursting through the Thorn Barrier, she skidded to a stop in the clearing. "Sunstar's been taken!" She yowled, rousing her Clanmates.

Iceheart, the Clan's deputy, appeared from the Warrior's den with the other warrior's following. Apprentices streamed from the apprentices den and the two queens came out of the nursery. Their kits tumbled out after them, but were quickly ushered back in.

"What do you mean Sunstar's been taken?" Iceheart mewed.

"He's been taken by a two-leg kit," Sweetflower growled. "We have to save him."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned and raced out of camp, hoping to catch a scent trail to follow.

* * *

><p>Sweeflower and her Clanmates emerged on the edge of a Two-leg Place. Sweetflower opened her mouth and breathed in, drawing the air over her scent glands. She perked her ears and her heart lifted when she caught a strong scent of Sunstar still lingering in the air.<p>

"This way," she whispered, taking off. Her Clanmates followed and soon, they came across a small Two-leg nest. "Sunstar!"

A few unhappy hisses came from her Clanmates. "What are you doing?" Nightsong hissed.

"Calling for my only love," Sweetflower snarled. "Sunstar!"

A bright ginger face appeared in one of the front holes. "It's him!" Iceheart gasped.

"How do we get him out?" Kinkpaw asked.

Sweetflower's heart dropped as she tossed the apprentice's question in her mind. She stood up from her crouched position and walked around the corner of the nest. She spotted an opening in the side and trotted towards it. There was a wall type thing in the opening with a flap near the bottom. She stuck a paw on it and felt it give way before sticking her head into it.

"Sunstar?" She mewed quietly. She heard a light thump before Sunstar appeared. "Oh thank StarClan! You're okay!"

"Yes," Sunstar mewed, moving quickly towards her. She could hear him purring from foxtails away. "I've missed you."

She moved as he darted through the flap to stand in front of her. She stepped forward and rubbed her cheek along his jaw.

"I've missed you, too." She purred. Her eyes turned a deep shade of red as Sunstar gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Sunstar."

The tom moved away, looking taken aback, but his eyes softened. "I love you, too." He moved towards her, entwining his tail with hers. "Sweetflower, will you be my mate?"

Sweetflower gasped. "Yes! Great StarClan, yes!"


	10. Falling

_**Hey guys! This is my first ImagineClan challenge. I hope you like it! The quote that is given is what the story is formed around, for that was the rule in the Challenge! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Falling<p>

Based of off this quote:

_"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down."_

* * *

><p>Swiftflower dashed around the Dark Forest warrior that blocked her path, raking her paws down his side as she passed. The dark furred warrior hissed in pain and spun on his paws, trying to tackle Swiftflower to the ground, but she was already gone, bounding away into the mass of fighting cats.<p>

The speckled she-cat's eyes landed on a white pelt. Frostsong was grappling with a tom almost twice her size, so Swiftflower leaped over the heads of growling and hissing felines to help her friend. As soon as she landed, Swiftflower slid down on her side, skidding underneath the Dark Forest warrior's belly. She flipped onto her back and kicked up with all of her might.

"Thanks," Frostsong panted, sides heaving. Swiftflower watched as blood trickled from a deep scratch down the white she-cat's side. She noticed how Frostsong's legs trembled under her.

"Go to Silverlight," Swiftflower demanded, tossing her head towards the medicine den. "You need to get that patched up."

Frostsong nodded and, as she turned away, Swiftflower jumped back into the fray, looking for another enemy to sink her claws into, preferring Snowtuft. He was the Dark Forest warrior who killed her brother moments before.

A while later, the ThunderClan cats were finally able to rid the camp of Dark Forest warriors. Swiftflower chased after the last warrior at the end, hissing with hackles raised. Once she reached the tattered remains of the Thorn Barrier, she stopped, staring after the retreating Dark Forest cats with a smug smile.

"Quick, spread out around the camp before the next wave hits," Beetlestar barked. "I want warriors at the top and bottom of the hollow."

"I'll take top!" Swiftflower shouted over her shoulder, already dashing away. She ran up the slope, only slowing when the cliffs rose up considerably over the camp. Once she was there, she looked down into camp, watching as her Clanmates mingled about, reinforcing the nursery with what they could.

Swiftflower's ears swirled backwards when she heard a twig snap behind her a heartbeat before she turned around. The ThunderClan warrior came face to face with a rather ugly looking cat; scars covered his body and his teeth were yellow-stained and bloody. She took in the tom's dark brown- nearly black- tabby fur with a darker stripe running down his back. She knew his name all too well.

Darkstripe.

He was the new leader of The Place of No Stars, since Thistleclaw and Mapleshade had faded away.

"What are you doing here, Darkstripe?" Swiftflower growled, her hackles starting to rise as anger coursed through her. "Why don't you go fight someone you can actually beat?"

"Don't talk to me that way, you mangy flea-pelt!" The tom spat, amber eyes growing hostile.

"I'll talk to you anyway I want to," she shot back, taking a defiant step towards him.

"Swiftflower!" A voice called out. She glanced to the side to see Frostsong standing a few tail-lengths away. "Don't take on someone you can't beat. He's a lot more deadly than you think! He can kill you with the flick of his paw."

Swiftflower let out a disgusted snort. "He's going to have to do a lot more than that to kill me," she said defiantly, glaring at Darkstripe. "Besides, if I kill him, the Dark Forest cats will retreat. They wouldn't go on without their leader." She ended the last sentence with a growl, lifting her lips over her teeth in a snarl.

"You've got heart," Darkstripe commented, amusement glinting in his eyes. "But it won't be enough to take me down." With that, he leapt.

"No!" Frostsong's ear-splitting cry could be heard through out the forest.

Within a heartbeat, Darkstripe had collided with Swiftflower and the two warriors scuffled on the forest floor in a ball of teeth and claws. Swiftflower fought back with all her might, landing a mighty blow on Darkstripe's head.

As it was enough to stun him, Swiftflower danced out of Darkstripe's reach and stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Swiftflower," Frostsong mewed, her voice shaking with fear. "Don't do it. Don't sacrifice yourself just so you can save the Clans. There are other ways to save us."

"This is the only way," Swiftflower snarled breathlessly as Darkstripe scrambled to his paws. "Don't you ever stand in my way again." She shot one last look at Frostsong, warning her not to intervene again.

Swiftflower watched as the smelly, grimy Dark Forest warrior shook his head and locked his eyes to hers. He let out a low growl before charging. Swiftflower braced herself for impact.

As soon as Darkstripe connected with her, Swiftflower flashed out her claws, slashing the warrior's throat. The ground fell away from her paws and Swiftflower knew that they both had fallen over the cliff.

Swiftflower could hear the cries of her Clanmates as they watched her tumble to the ground. She couldn't even close her eyes. She just watched the ground as it fastly approached. Before she hit the ground, she shut her eyes.

All she could feel was immense pain as she collided into the ground. Searing pain shot through her, then in the next heartbeat, she couldn't feel anything at all.


End file.
